


time killer

by himnonu



Series: hyunsung for softies [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himnonu/pseuds/himnonu
Summary: Being an idol was hard, and Hyunjin could not think of anything more complicated. . . until Jisung took notice of his attraction and started teasing him. Now that was not very easy for the shy Hyunjin to handle.





	time killer

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey~~
> 
> i wrote this for hyunsung nation coz i gotta feed my people :3
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy my first oneshot on ao3!

This moment. This, happening right here, right now, could have never taken place. He could have simply dismissed his doubts, and kept them all to himself, but a small part of him was guessing that the younger might have also been wondering the same.

—

Hyunjin knew that being an idol involved living in a dorm with his group mates, sleeping in the same room as a few, and becoming very close to one another. And of course, we have variety shows too, in which idols often played games and received penalties. Most times, they would deliver a lot of fan service and shrug it off after the show. Or at least that was what the fans thought.

Hyunjin remembered recording the first episode of the third season of _The 9th_ in which he had almost kissed his friend, Han, otherwise known as Jisung. Hyunjin recalled what Jisung had said at the end of the filiming.

_"I liked it. It made me happy."_

Obviously, it was only a joke. For the show's sake. However, it did not stop Hyunjin from thinking that maybe there was some truth to his words. But he then thought about it again, and remembered who Jisung was. A daring and expressive rapper with a cute and very humoristic side to top it all off. Yes, he had flaws, and they made him _perfect._

"Jisung-ah," Hyunjin called quietly once the group had reached their dormitory and everyone made it to their rooms. The boy had just finished his shower, and water was still dripping from his hair. Jisung turned to Hyunjin, humming in response. He was halfway through the door, about to take his own brisk shower and brush his teeth. Hyunjin shook his head, "Oh, I'll ask later. Go ahead." Jisung thought nothing of his hesitance and nodded with a small smile.

Hyunjin sat quietly on the edge of his bed, hands clasped together and elbows resting on his knees. Seungmin was not present the entire time as he was too busy bothering Jeongin and his roommates, so that left Hyunjin alone in his room until Jisung came back. His left hand was still on the door knob, the right one holding a towel to his damp hair. Jisung sat on the ground in front of his roommate, carelessly tossing the towel to his face. Hyunjin took it with a grimace. The younger plugged a hair dryer to the socket, and asked his friend casually, "You didn't blow dry your hair?"

Hyunjin shook his head after neatly folding Jisung's towel for no apparent reason, knowing that he was going to hang it later. Jisung asked about Seungmin, and the older replied curtly, "With Jeongin and the others." The younger hummed affirmatively before asking about whatever it was Hyunjin wanted to tell him earlier. 

This moment, _this_ was that moment. 

Hyunjin sucked in a heap of air, which caused Jisung to look at him curiously. Hyunjin's feet were tapping furiously on the wooden floor, fingers drumming on his knees and teeth pressing down on his bottom lip. Jisung took notice of his agitation, switching the dryer off and firmly placing his hand on the latter's knee. Hyunjin was so nervous that he flinched at the touch. "Hyunjin," Jisung barely hushed, "Calm down."

The said boy nodded, breathing in once more to steady his heartbeat. "Jisung-ah. . ." he started, trailing off at the younger's name. "I—I've been feeling. . . weird about, uhm. . ." Hyunjin did not have the courage to mention the last word, his phrases turning into murmured sounds of hesitation.

"What is it?" Jisung coaxed, resting his left hand on Hyunjin's other knee, and now sitting directly in front of him.

"I like you, okay? But it doesn't seem normal to me."

Jisung rose a brow, pursing his lips in thought. "Why? I mean, I like you too. What's wrong with that?" he inquired, making sure to be careful with his choice of words. Hyunjin looked away. Jisung would never like him the same way. What was he thinking? He was about to ramble about it being a misunderstanding and dismiss it just as quickly until Jisung rose up on his knees, now at eye-level with Hyunjin. "I like you too," he emphasized. "What's wrong with that?"

Hyunjin leaned back, one arm supporting him from behind. Jisung chuckled and sat back down on his legs. "Seriously, Hyunjin, what's wrong?" he asked, picking up the hair dryer once more and carding his fingers through his hair.

Was that just a joke? But why? There were no cameras around, they weren't filming for anything. Why do something that would be seen as fan service in private? Hyunjin couldn't handle his own curiosity. He thought maybe he was looking into it too much and that Jisung was probably just teasing him.

Hyunjin heard the dryer turn off and Jisung putting it away. He looked at the floor for a moment before finally saying something. "I know what you mean," he admitted. "I think about that a lot. Sometimes, I think about what's going on inside your head, and honestly I'm so relieved to know that I've never been alone to be thinking about it." He raised his eyes to look into Hyunjin's hopeful ones. The older's bangs were slightly covering his eyes, so Jisung stood on his knees again, arranging his hair so that the sparkle in his gaze were visible. "Moments like this. . . could be seen as nothing. But I'd like to create something out of it," he confessed.

Hyunjin's eyes widened slightly as he listened to Jisung intently. That was the most indirect confession he had ever heard, to the point he was not even sure if it was a confession at all. He realized he was right when Jisung learned in, gaze still avoidant. Hyunjin took this opportunity to cup the younger's face tenderly, as they pulled each other closer to one another. Their hearts were beating so fast, with curiosity of what it would be like, with worry that they would get caught, with excitement for what was to come next.

"I know what your phone looks like, stop yelling!" Minho shouted before opening the door and abruptly barging in. The two broke apart before the latter could spot anything suspicious, but Minho was far more quick-witted than that. "You guys okay?" he asked, sparing them a long glance as he picked up Seungmin's phone. The pair nodded vicuously, in hopes of making him leave sooner but that just made him even more skeptical of them. "Okay then. . ." he said, eyes on them until the last second, when he had closed the door.

Jisung and Hyunjin were left alone once again. Parts of the moment they had just shared were flashing before their eyes, and they avoided each other's eyes, flustered. Hyunjin kept replaying it in his mind. They were this close to kissing, but thanks to Minho, it never happened, and Hyunjin did not know how to feel about that. Was he relieved to have been interrupted? He could have been upset about it subconsciously, but he wouldn't know.

Jisung stood up, stiff, and turned the lights off for them to go to sleep. He climbed up his bunk bed, facing the wall as he thought about Hyunjin. He was so close to him just then, it made him realize how cold he was without the latter.

—

The filmimg for the second episode of _The 9th_ had finally ended. It felt like it had lasted forever to Hyunjin, who could not keep his eyes away from Jisung. Looking at him was easy, but whenever they had to interact, it made Hyunjin feel like someone had put all their weight on his shoulders. But it was all over now, and Hyunjin was rather excited to go to practice.

"Hyunjin?"

The said boy turned around to face Jisung, the one person he wanted to talk to the least because he was too nervous to.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk for a second?"

Ah, he knew it. There was no way Hyunjin could avoid the younger for a whole twenty-four hours. He nodded and Jisung pulled them away from everyone else momentarily. Not like they were going to suspect them anyway, they were too busy discussing what chicken they would like to eat. Jisung breathed in. "Do you regret it?" he asked suddenly.

Hyunjin did not know what to say. _No. No, I don't regret it a single bit._ Would that be too forward? The boy kept quiet, thinking about the "right" answer. All this time he took was putting Jisung on edge. The younger shook his head, chuckling bitterly. "Nevermind, I shouldn't have asked." Jisung turned away from Hyunjin, head hanging low with regret.

"Wait, Jisung-ah," Hyunjin called, hesitating to grab his wrist and pull him. He finally did and told him everything he needed to know. "No, I don't regret it. I'm just. . . nervous. I don't know how to act, I don't know what to say or do. I'm not even sure what this is I'm feeling, it's just so. . . confusing," he sighed the last word, eyes evoiding Jisung's.

Jisung bent down slightly to have a look at Hyunjin's anxious face. He put his hands on the latter's shoulder, straightening his posture and daring him to look right at Jisung. He gave him a very small smile, not too desperately nor too frigid. Relieved, the younger wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's waist, right cheek squished against his chest. He sighed, "Ah, thank god. . ."

Hyunjin reciprocated the action, taking note of their height difference. It was cute. He smiled blindly into the boy's hair, not too sure what was happening. "Jisung?" Hyunjin called, and Jisung hummed in response, as he always did. "What does this mean?" 

Jisung pulled his head away from Hyunjin's chest, arms encircled around his waist still. "Well, I don't know. . . but this definitely isn't platonic anymore. I mean, do you know what happened last—" Jisung could barely pronounce the rest of his sentence, turning flustered with reddening cheeks. He completely seperated himself from Hyunjin who was equally embarrassed. "Speaking of which. . ."

"Oh, there you guys are!" Minho cheerfully said, his beaming face washing away when he noticed how flustered they were. "What is going on?" he asked, dragging those four words not to sound to concerned. "W-well, nevermind that! Everyone's waiting by the van, come on." Minho was good at dismissimg and shifting subjects as presented, but that did not mean that he did not ponder for hours on his own, asking himself the same question.

_What in the world was going on?_

—

Back at the dorm, after a long yet enjoyable day of practice for future concerts, Hyunjin and Jisung had finally decided to settle things. They waited around outside as the other members entered to be alone. Jisung was the first to speak. "Let's date," he suggested without thought. "Oh wait, no—"

Hyunjin chuckled at his nervous reck of a friend. He gave him a long glance and smiled with his eyes. "Let's date," he reaffirmed with a playful tone, discretely scooting closer.

Jisung's eyes went wide. "Well that was easy," he joked, that way they did not have to deal with the _'what is dating?'_ question just yet. He looked at Hyunjin intently, so incredibly curious about how in the world he managed to have someone like him in his life. "I don't think the others should know," Jisung said after a pleasant silence. Hyunjin nodded in agreement. "We didn't even get our dating bans lifted. What the hell are we doing?" he chuckled, partly amused and partly worried.

Hyunjin took his head, rubbing circles over his knuckles with both his thumbs. He brought the hand up to his face and pressed his lips on it. "It doesn't matter anymore," he hushed. "Let's just try to enjoy this. Yeah?" Jisung blushed at the affectionate gesture and nodded with a small smile. Hyunjin grinned contently. "Let's go back inside before they start suspecting us."

—

The older did not know how long they had been at it for, but he was confident that they would not last without some troubles. After all, how could Minho _not_ doubt them? They were close, and then awkward, and then _unusually_ close. Those two did enjoy skinship, especially Hyunjin, but for him to be constantly looking for Jisung when everyone else was equally as cuddly—excluding the youngsters, that is. Minho had already been watching for a while now. And "a while" means ever since he first walked in on them, about two weeks ago.

Whenever the team participated in events, Minho would always single the pair out, carefully eyeing their every move. He had seen enough to confirm their relationship; exchanging smiles for no reason, holding hands, embracing, back hugging, even kissing (but only on the cheek; they were not quite there yet, Minho supposed).

He would have to admit, it was cute. However, it started becoming less and less adorable when they would suddenly avoid each other. Minho had no clue what had happened overnight, but for a reason he did not know, the two went back to being awkward.

It was only one uneventful night when he found out why. Minho had left his room to get water for himself and collect midnight snacks for his stubborn roommates who did not want to do it themselves. As he was filling a tall glass with water, Hyunjin stepped out of the bathroom. Eyes puffy, nose red, demeanor blank. He had been crying.

Minho ran towards his room, tossing the snacks inside and shutting the door as he ignored their irritated yet curious yells. He quickly went back to Hyunjin, telling him to sit down on the couch and tell him everything. Minho handed him the glass of water that originally belonged to him, breathing in deeply for Hyunjin to do the same. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Minho asked, rubbing his back to soothe him.

Hyunjin stifled a cry, forming words at his best. "I. . . I don't kn-know. I'm just so," he barely whispered the last word as he continued, "confused." He could not hold it back anymore, letting out a strangled cry.

Minho wrapped his arms around the tall boy, rocking him side to side. "Breathe in, okay? And tell me what's wrong. What are you confused about?"

Hyunjin removed Minho's arms from himself, holding his hands tightly. He came closer as if to tell him something very important. "I'll tell you. But only you can know. Please?" His eyes were pleading for help but his mind was doubting the idea. Minho nodded, waiting patiently for a response. "Ji-Jisung and I, we. . ." Hyunjin snickered, brows furrowed and unable to say anything. ". . . we started uh, _da—ting_." Minho pursed his lips, contemplating what to say next. He already knew, but he wasn't expecting Hyunjin to blatantly spill it. The taller kept talking, slightly more stable, "It's been going on for a week and a few days. And. . . just now, he asked me what I thought of our so-called relationship."

Minho nodded as a gesture to let the younger know he was listening carefully. "What did you say?" Hyunjin tucked his bottom lip between his teeth, clearly reluctant to tell. Minho furrowed his brows with a slight frown. "Was is that bad?" he asked, worry lacing his words.

"I told him that I. . . wasn't sure." Before Minho could lecture him, or scold him, or even say a word, Hyunjin kept talking, faster than usual. "I know, I know! I should've been more careful. I just really didn't want to overwhelm him by confessing wholeheartedly. I felt like I would've pressured him with my emotions. . . But I know I messed up. Now he thinks I just used him as a time pass, some sort of stress reliever." Hyunjin's eyes began welling up again, a pained smile plastered on his face, as if trying to fight the regret within. He straightened his posture a little, looking at his friend right in the eyes. "Hyung," he called. "I really like him." Admitting it hurt the most, because he already knew that he had missed his chance.

Hyunjin sobbed into Minho's shoulder, the latter pulling him in comfortably. His eyes began stinging as he realized that his friend's pain was finally submerging him. Minho looked up for a while to let out an exasperated sigh. Just as he did, Jisung appeared in front of his bedroom door. He was standing still, his long sleeves devouring his hands up to his fingertips.

"I wish you'd just told me."

Hyunjin flinched at the sound of his voice, letting go of Minho with surprise. His red eyes made it hard for Jisung to even look at him, knowing it was his doing. "Hyunjin," Jisung spoke softly, trying to be as gentle as possible with the heartbroken boy. "Hyunjin, please stop crying. I'm sorry. I hate seeing you like this, I'm sorry." He could not stop himself from apologizing. If he had just let Hyunjin speak for himself, maybe things could've ended better.

Minho helped the boy up, encouraging him to go talk to Jisung. "You meant what you said, right?" he asked rhetorically to Hyunjin, and the latter nodded. "Good. Then go tell him yourself." Minho gave him an empowering smile, letting him know that he could be brave in any situation, no matter how overwhelming. The older left the two alone, glancing at them once more before entering his noisy room.

Jisung and Hyunjin were left standing there, one in tears and the other in regret. The tension in the air rose with every silent second that passed, no words spoken to break it. They just _waited_. Looking at everything but each other. Jisung huffed after a long while of unanimous waiting. "You know what. . ." and with those three words he approached the older, slowing his movements when they were only but an inch apart. Hyunjin fell back on the sofa with surprise, Jisung placing his right knee between the latter's, his left hand pressing lightly on his shoulder as he mustered up the courage to close the gap. Hyunjin was caught in far too much shock to even process it. But then he remembered that it was _the_ Han Jisung kissing him at that moment, and that he couldn't let him do all the work. Hyunjin put an arm around his waist, pulling the younger down on his lap so that he was now straddling his thighs. Jisung let out a startled gasp in response to the bold move before making himself comfortable, arms now around his neck and hands in his hair. As suggestive as they looked from the outside, this kiss was slow, all sorts of emotions being revealed with it.

" _Aye!_ What is going. . ." Felix barged out of  his room, some friends behind him, "on. . ?" His jaw dropped at the sight of his members living their fantasies, the boys behind him also gawking. Hyunjin and Jisung broke apart as hastily as possible, the younger falling on the floor as a result. "Did we uh, in-interrupt something?" he tried asking as casually as he could, failing miserably when he stuttered out of nervousness. 

As the pair were at a loss for words, still swallowing the cold, hard truth of having been exposed, Minho came in to save the day. He firstly asked for permission from them before explaining his teammates the whole situation. They all responded with the same, " _Oh_. . ." sound, not as taken aback as expected. After all, some within the group were hiding similar secrets, but that would be another story. 

"So who's top, who's bo—" 

"Changbin!" Chan exclaimed so that he wouldn't have the chance to finish his rude and inappropriate question, earning laughs from the whole team with the exception of two nervous boys. 

Changbin scrunched his nose and shrugged. "Jeez, I was just curious," he retorted nonchalantly, earning even more laughs than before. 

Hyunjin finally broke out of his stiff state and helped Jisung up. Minho asked them if they were finally official and they gave each other a look of approval. Hyunjin turned back at his members. 

"It's official," he announced.


End file.
